


angels in flight

by pikohammer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: IT'S REAL, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikohammer/pseuds/pikohammer
Summary: You wouldn't mind if this lasted forever.





	angels in flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeythecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeythecat/gifts).



> i've. never written zim before oh my god i'm SHAKING doing this...
> 
> THIS is for my best friend avrie!! it's what it deserves.  
> it is a zim x reader i guess but? it's more specific to avrie so.  
> entertainment for gay man and avrie only

You weren’t exactly sure how to describe your current situation.

 

Zim, the oh-so-beloved alien of yours; sleeping peacefully in your lap, murmuring the same old sleep talk, shuffling slightly minute after minute. He must have been dreaming, although it wasn’t necessarily hard to guess what he was dreaming about. He’d always emphatically describe the same scenario to you over and over afterwards, swearing to make his dreams a reality, but then here he was again, resting comfortably in your lap as time gradually passed.

 

As he rested, you instinctively began to gently stroke your palm across the top of his head, using your fingers to draw little heart patterns as you did so, cracking a small smile at the occasional twitch of his antennae. That was what made it all so worth it, you thought. The way his antennae would perk up whenever you’d give him this kind of physical attention. It was adorable, and definitely a sight you wouldn’t mind being etched into your brain.

 

There were many potential words and phrases to consider about the situation, really. You decided to go with “wouldn’t mind if this lasted forever.”

 

As if to swiftly break your mind from fooling itself any further, you heard Zim grumble slightly before adjusting himself, slowly gathering his senses of reality. In an attempt to speed up the process, you waved your hand in front of his eyes, resulting in a slight jump before he had steadied himself in the comfort of your lap.

 

“Have a nice nap, Zim?” you flashed a teasing grin at him, lifting your hand back up to caress his head again.

 

“A-Avrie-human,” he muttered, seemingly hoping to say more, but was far too distracted by the relaxing sensation your pats gave him. If it were anybody else, he wouldn’t ever dream of allowing his defences to go down this low; but this, he was happy with this. Even if there was the chance that GIR would make a total scene about it later, he could push that thought aside for now and just bask in the affection a little bit.

 

However, as your concerns grew about the ongoing silence between you both, you quickly took your hand away. But, before you had the chance to make any other movements, Zim instantly had something to say about it, fiercely lifting himself up to face you directly.

 

“Hey! I don’t recall ever saying anything about _stopping_!” He stopped himself in his tracks before lowering his tone to continue. “Just… keep doing that.”

 

You didn’t have to hesitate; with a contented chuckle, you resumed your former work, this time making use of your other hand, curling your fingers to delicately stroke underneath his chin. Zim sighed happily, leaning into the touch— he looked so cozy, and it brought you nothing but comfort of your own.

 

“Hmm,” you spoke softly, with an ever-so-slight smirk on your face all the while, knowing his answer to your upcoming question. “Don’t you have work to do, though?”

 

“Work can _wait_ ,” Zim replied firmly, vigorously holding up a finger to emphasise on his words. “You, Avrie-human, however, should work a little harder. I’m not some lazy little weakling of a human. Besides, the head of the mighty Zim won’t pat itself!”

 

You could only smile at his highly anticipated answer, allowing a giggle to slip out as you steadily leant down to plant a kiss upon his forehead. To this action, Zim struggled to conjure up a proper reaction, though it was clear he wanted to do _something_ ; all he could do was let out a barely audible “Hmph!” before quickly resorting to nuzzling his face into your chest.

 

“You’re so cute,” you spoke your words in a hushed tone, coated in nothing but sincerity. “I really love you, Zim.”

 

Not awaiting a response, you were simply happy enough to feel Zim’s grip on your shirt tighten.

 

Although he was all to new to many human concepts, love being a prominent one of those— you couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest human in the world to be the one to help him through it. Maybe, just maybe, if this lasted forever, you would be more than satisfied.

 

Again, Zim’s voice promptly broke your train of thought, this time with something a little more unexpected.

 

“I…I love you too, human,” although extremely muffled, you couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of warmth that drowned itself in your heart.

 

You absolutely wouldn’t mind if this lasted for ever, and now, you were certain of that.

**Author's Note:**

> it's nearly 2am i am way too tired to check for mistakes. i'll fix it when i'm more awake


End file.
